Bloodline
by Serenity Dragon
Summary: Did anyone ever wonder what happened to Iroh's son? And what if Lu Ten's bloodline didn't die with him? Please R
1. Chapter 1

I own nothing in Avatar: the Last Airbender. But soon...Oh so very soon!

**Serenity's Bit: This is my first Avatar Fanfiction! Please review and tell me what you really think. I know my writing is not that good, but tell me how I could get better. Thanks! Enjoy! and if anyone could think of a better title please tell me.**

**Also, let us never forget the wonderful vioce of Uncle Iroh, Mako may you rest in peace. We will all miss you greatly.**

* * *

"You may stretch out your legs here." Said the man pulling the flower pots they have been hiding in for the past day and a half. 

"Uncle, how long is this going to take?" Zuko asked impatiently. "Zuko, you should be grateful for what these people are doing for you," he sighed, knowing that whatever he said would not get through to his nephew.

"Sir, there is a small village of refugees that you will stay the night at." He man said. "there will be a guide to take you to Ba Sing Sa in the morning."

"thank you." Iroh said, bowing to the man.

As they neared the town a young boy, about 5 years old came running toward them. Iroh stopped dead in his tracks. "Uncle? What's wrong?" Zuko asked, placing his hand on the old man's shoulder.

"Lu Ten!" a women's voices could be heard from the door of a small house at the edge of the city. "Lu Ten!" she shouted.

The little boy ran over the strangers that had just entered the village. He wasn't watching where he was going and ran into Iroh's leg. "sorry," he said in a small voice. His dark black hair was drawn in a topknot and he was missing one front tooth as he smiled up at the strangers. Iroh's heart fell…

A young boy ran around the palace, laughing. "Lu Ten!" his mother would cry. But the boy kept running. He turned to see if anyone was following him but he bumps into something in front of him. "Sorry, daddy!" he would say and smile his toothless smile at his old father.

"There you are!" a young women ran over to the young boy and picked him up into her arms. "Lu Ten! I told you not to run around like that when no one is around to watch you."

The boy sighed and squirmed out of his mother's arms. "you must be the travelers that I was alerted about."

The young women bowed. "My name is Kida. I will be your guide." Iroh was broken out of his trance as be bowed to the women. "Thank you, we are very grateful."

"you will be staying at my home for the night. Please follow me."

"Uncle," Zuko leaned over to his uncle as the women walked away. "are you alright. You seem a bit, worried." The old man just laughed. "no, no. Nephew, nothing is wrong. I'm fine. Now let us follow the young lady to her home."

* * *

**I know, I know. It's really really bad, but please review and tell me how to improve my writing. Thankyou! The real story begins in the next chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

Kida walked to the porch of her lean to house. "I know that it's not much but, we learn to manage."

The inside of the house was small. The walls were made of wood and covered with small shelves filled with pots and pans for cooking. "this is the living room." She said, pointing to a small table with two pillows on the floor. "I will get Lu Ten to fetch you some blankets from another house."

The young boy pulled back the curtain that served as a door when he heard his name. "yes Mommy?"

"Dear you heard, now go." The boy sighed and let the curtain fall as he walked off. "Sorry if Lu Ten isn't friendly but the people he plays with are sick and no one is able to watch him, so I'm making him stay with me until they get better." She smiled a motherly smile and walked over to a small countertop.

"well, Miss. It would be no trouble for me and my Nephew here to watch your son. It would only be fare."

The mother smiled. "thank you, but you don't have to."

"I insist." Iroh said. Taking a seat at the table. "well, that is very kind of you…I'm sorry but, what are your names? When we are contacted about visitors the letters are very brief."

Zuko opened his mouth to speak but, Iroh cut him off. "my name is Mushi and this is Lee…but we just call him Jr." Zuko looked to Iroh and raised an eyebrow. Kida was looking out the window for her son.

"Alright. If you don't mind me asking what do you need at Ba Sing Sa?" she leaned over to the right as her son walked down the road. "that is the only place we will be safe from the fire nation." Iroh answered.

Zuko looked over at his uncle. But he just placed a finger over his mouth. ZUko knew that his uncle knew something. And he wanted to find out what.

"Lu Ten, I said it was time for bed." Kida, Iroh and Zuko were all talking around the small table in Kida's "living room" after she said sent the young Lu Ten off to bed.

"Mother's instinct." Iroh sighed. "very scary." He laughed, for Lu Ten had only peaked his head out of his door, that was facing away from his mother.

"but, Mommy!" he said. "these guys were fun! Can't we play a little longer?" she shook her head. "No. Bed. Now."

A few minutes later, after knowing that Lu Ten was asleep, Kida sighed. "Lu Ten is always asking out when we have male visitors, like this." She said. Ruffling a small handkerchief in her hands. "You see, Lu Ten's father died before he was born. So, he very knew what it was like to have one." He placed her hands in her lap. "and I'm always running around, being in charge of this refugee village." She smiled motherly toward Iroh and Zuko. "Thank you so much for playing with Lu Ten. You don't know how much it meant to us."

"no, no miss. It was my pleasure. I miss having little ones running around like that." He laughed. Then sighed. "Miss. I need to ask you a question."

Kida looked up, "Yes."

Iroh thought about how to ask this question. Then sighed. "What did the fire nation do to you that made you come here?"

Kida's eyes glazed over. "oh, well…" she swallowed hard. "it's a long story…"

I grew up in Ba Sing Sa. I was a servant girl for the Earth nation princess. She was eight years old when it happened.

There was great talk of a Fire Nation attack on the city. So King Bumi, her grandfather, instructed her to leave Ba Sing Sa. So if the capital would fall, the bloodline would live on. I was the only servant that she could take with her.

We moved into a small village far from the city. I was sixteen years old at the time. We were both very scared, neither of us had ever been alone before. We lived in a small upper room of the town hall. Only the mayor of the village knew we were there.

One night, the princess and I were asleep in our beds when the mayor bust open the doors to out room. "Princess!" he yelled. "the Fire Nation found your whereabouts! You must leave at once! They are burning down the village! Go!"

The only thing the young Princess and I had where our night gowns and her small golden crown, we were not to let anything ever happen to it. It was the symbol of the Earth Nation itself.

As we ran to the bottom of the stairs we heard the Fire Nation troops drawing near. "Princess!" I yelled over the crackling of the flames. "Please listen!" I pushed open the back door of the town hall. "Listen to me!" I grabbed her by the arms. "I need you to run! Fast as you can into the forest! Away from here! Keep running until you find another village. There is one north of here. Don't stop!" I took the crown from her.

"What do you mean? What are you doing?" she yelled as I pushed her out of the room, slamming the door. "GO!" I yelled.

The front door flew open as fire erupted into the room. "There she is!" one soldier yelled. "The princess, get her!" I stood my ground. Giving the real princess time to escape. I did my duty. I had protected the princess.

The soldier took me onto a large war ship, and locked me in a small dark cell. Heavy chains locked my hands to the walls.

A few hours after we had left the village I heard footsteps coming down the large metal stairs at the front of the hall. A man appeared in my view. "Princess." He smiled. "how nice to see you,"

I didn't say anything. "Quiet aren't we." The man unlocked my cell door. He lite a small flame in his left hand. "Your quiet pretty for a earth kingdom wench." The man stroked my cheek with his free hand.

I couldn't think. Yes, I had protected the princess but who was going to protect me?

That ship had been in my nightmares ever since. Things more horrible than anything I could have ever thought possible happened there. No matter how hard I tried, the nightmares continued.

But after what seemed like a life time, it was over. We had reached the home of the Fire Lord and his subjects, the Fire Nation capital.

I was presented, still in my tattered night rode, with the Earth Nation crown on my head to the Fire Lord.

"Your majesty. The Earth Nation, defeated. By the capture of their beloved princess." The captain of the ship said as I we dragged in the Great hall. In front of every Fire Nation noblemen.

I tried to hail me head high, but, how could I? after what had happened. I didn't even understand why I didn't give the real princess to them when I had the chance.

"Good job, captain." Said the Fire Lord. I smirk crossed his face. "but, it seems that you have over looked one tiny detail that I had told you about the Earth Nation Princess…"

"what's that, your greatness?"

"the Earth Nation Princess IS EIGHT YEARS OLD!" fire consumed the whole room and shot toward the captain. "but that wench said…!"

"I said nothing!" I yelled about the roar of the crowd. The fire lord looked over to me. "what was that child?"

"I never said that I was the princess. No one ever asked me. They just assumed."

"you are one smart child…" he said to me. I didn't care what happened to me. There was nothing for me to live for anymore. "for that I will let you work here in the palace for us."

The crowd grew loud.

"What?"

"Unheard of!"

"Your Majesty! Reconsider. This girl could be a spy…"

"enough!" yelled the fire lord. "I say let the girl work here. If she be a spy, let it be on my head then…" he waved his hands around, "now, leave me now!"

I still do not know why the Fire Lord let me work in the palace. I think that it was a very foolish thing to do really.


	3. Chapter 3

**Serenity's Bit: I'm sorry that the story is not really a story. it's more like someone telling a story. This chapter is not very long but please read and review. i would really be happy if you could give suggestions on how to right better. People get huggs for reviewing! **

* * *

Later in the week, after being held in the prison cells, they council gave into the wishes of the Fire Lord. They let me work in side the palace, as a servant.

I was instructed to be the servant of a newly turned sixteen year old prince. His name was Prince Lu Ten. As I walked into his chamber I found that the fire nation was not the most modest people in the world.

The room was huge. There were large fire nation symbols all over the walls. Everything was different shades of red and orange. "Oh, you must be the new servant…" a voice said from behind me. I turned to see a young man, my age. With long black hair, grey eyes. He was about a whole foot taller then I. "You were the one who was assumed to be the Earth Nation princess, were you not?" he asked.

I didn't like this. I knew that the fire nation men were all the same. And I didn't like being in the same room with another one, alone, again.

I lowered my head and walked past him, to the large door of the room. "Wait! I was talking to you…" he grabbed my upper arm and pulled me back. "No! leave me alone!" I shouted pushing away from him. I ran out the room and back to the servant's quarters.

Every day was the same thing. I would wake early to clean his room, after he left. And stay until I could hear his footsteps coming into the room. I told myself that that would never happen again. Never.

About three weeks after I had come to the palace I went to clean his room one morning after he had left. I walked into the room, leaving the door open behind me. I went over to make the bed when the door was slammed shut.

I jumped to see that Prince Lu Ten was standing there with a small key in his hand. His grey eyes met mine.

"Alright, we need to talk." He said, taking a few steps forward. I shook my head and grabbed the nearest thing that I could reach. A large candle holder. "Stop! Don't come any closer!" I yelled.

He raised his arms in defense. "I'm not going to hurt you."

"Right! I now how all you Fire Nation pigs are!" I held the candle holder up, showing him I was not afraid. "Pigs? What are you talking about? I never did anything to you!" he kept walking closer, I took a few steps back, until I was up against the wall of the room.

"you are all pigs," I said quietly. "why are you afraid of me?" Prince Lu Ten stopped. About four feet away from me. He let his hands fall to his sides. "You're of the Fire Nation…"

"all you do is hurt people, innocent people, women and children too." I said, still holding the candle stick. "what has the Fire Nation done to you?"

"they took away something I can never get back…" I chocked out. "they took my…innocence. That captain, on that ship…" I bit my lower lip, I refused to cry. Especially in front of this Fire Pig.

Lu Ten crossed his arms, "What?" he shook his head. "No, the Fire Nation holds women very high; we never attack a woman unless it is necessary."

"Yeah right. I don't believe you…" I tightened my grip on the candle stick.

"the captain of that ship raped you?" he asked, "that is not expectable." I lowered my hands. "we must go to my grandfather. Behavior like this will not be tolerated."

The next day, the captain was arrested. And put in jail for life. Lu Ten had spoken to the Fire Lord and told him what had happened. As I stood outside the door, I could feel the heat from the room rise. Lu Ten said that he should have been put to death. "it would be only far. After what he did to you…" his eyes were so, caring. Not like the eyes I thought a Fire Nation Prince would have. I blushed as he looked to me. He smiled. "You need not worry anymore. You will be safe now that I am watching you."

* * *

i know, it's not much but please R&R, more ot come soon, i hope.

* * *


End file.
